Sólo por ti
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: Al fin volvemos a vernos, estás tan tranquila, sonries y lloras. Pareciera que estás muriendo... ¿Y yo? Moriré en vida, sólo por ti.


.

**H**aruno **S**akura & **U**chiha **S**asuke

.

**S**ólo por ti.

.

◎

**E**lla no responde, está tendida en el húmedo pasto como si durmiese, salvo que está sucia, herida en niveles que hasta a mí me causan estragos en el pecho, sólo sobre sale su rosado cabello, sus facciones dulces semi teñidas con dolor y manchadas de sangre. Para buena o mala suerte nos topamos, más bien, para su mala suerte yo no hice nada por ella. Más adelante está ese remplazo de pacotilla, escuché que ella lo llamo Sai, bueno, no me costó nada acabarlo.

Momentos antes ella estaba en plena pelea con Akatsuki, ella sola con el tal Sai, más precisamente peleaban contra Itachi y su compañero, Kisame, ellos se fueron por orden de Itachi, nuestro encuentro será más tarde.

¿Por qué no lo seguí? …

_Extrañamente no pude dejarla sola._

¿Por qué mate a Sai?

Porqué sentí ira, de verla ahí, antes de caer al piso, me miró y sonrió ¡Maldita sea! Ella siempre sonríe, incluso ahora que está entre la vida y la muerte, puedo notar en su rostro una difuminada sonrisa.

-**S-Sa-suke…-**Murmuro ella.

-**…**-Me acerque a ella, caminé firme pero sentía que las piernas me temblaban, no, no es broma: Estaba nervioso.- **Dime.**

-**V-Voy a m-morir…** -Abrió los orbes jade y los clavó en mi, podía ver que estaba agonizante, no tenía ese brillo de hace años, así lo recuerdo.

-**No digas eso Sakura.** –Algo me partía en dos, me hinque junto a ella y limpie su mejilla que estaba bañada en sangre, fue en vano porque ahí tenía una fuerte herida que pronto soltó más sangre, sentía impotencia. No sé qué demonios me pasaba.

_Preocupación.~ _

Ella tosió y sonrió otra vez con amarga resignación ¿Por qué sonríe? ¡Demonios! Eso me frustra. Vi que movió su mano como si quisiera alzarla e inconscientemente la tomé con la mía, ella la estrecho con fuerza, una muy débil ahora, y sentí que la piel se erizó, la lluvia no me importo, no la sentía, sólo quería que lo que estaba viendo, no fuera real.

_Sakura estaba muriendo._

Esa niña, que ahora era una mujer, aquella peli rosada que años atrás seguía cada paso mío, que cada que me veía sonreía, esa sonrisas… Eran sólo para mí, y jamás lo note hasta que me fui. El día que lloro y confesó su amor, no hubo día que no pensara en eso, cada año que pasaba pensaba que ella iba olvidándome, eso espero. El ser humano es así, se olvida. Pero… Yo no lo hice. Sin darme cuenta esa niña se convirtió en un impulso, ella me dio amor y yo no lo tomé. Ahora estará muerto y puede que ame a alguien más ¿Qué más da? No se lo puedo reprochar, pero si hay alguien más le declaro mi odio, mejor que no sepa quién es o puede que lo mate sin piedad.

_Mi Sakura._

_-_**¿C-Cómo está Sai?... **–Me pregunto con dificultad.

-**Muerto.**

-**Ya…** -Cerró sus orbes y una frágil sonrisa amarga se le escapó.

¿Por qué llora por él? Él es mi remplazo en el equipo ¿Será también mi remplazo en su corazón?... Si es así, me da gusto haberle dado muerte, sin darme cuenta apreté su mano por pura rabia, y ella acaricio mi ante palma con su pulgar, ahí, reaccione y deje de hacerlo.

-**Ya eres… muy fuerte ¿C-Cierto?...** –Me miró de nuevo e intento levantarse.

-**No te levantes, te esforzarás de más Sakura. **

-**Y se lo dices a alguien que está muriendo, d-deja que utilice las ú-últimas fuerzas… que me q-quedan…** -Digno de ella, no hizo caso y se levanto poco a poco, yo la ayude y le di apoyo en mi pecho.

-**Estarás bien Sakura ¿Sólo venían él y tú?** –Quería creer que ella estaría bien pero lamentablemente su estado decía lo contrario, y ella siendo una Ninja medico sabía lo que decía. Por mientras me esforzaría en mantenerla despierta.

-**N-No… Naruto y Kakashi Sensei están en camino… S-Sai y yo s-salimos antes… **-Levantó su rostro y me miró de cerca, se apoyo en hombro, era la primera vez que Sakura y yo estabamos así- Estoy… segura de q-que… a Naruto le h-habría dado g-gusto verte o-otra vez

-**No te dejaré aquí sola.** –Puede que vea de nuevo a Naruto y a Kakashi, sólo quiero que se la lleven pronto, yo no puedo llevarla conmigo, de ser así la llevaría en calidad de rehén, y no quiero eso, además en ningún lugar estará mejor que en su aldea.

_Además… ¿Querría ella ir conmigo?_

-**D-Dile a N-Naruto… Q-Que estoy f-feliz…**

-**¿Feliz?...**

-**Sí… Porqué pude verte de n-nuevo…** -Esa mirada, era aquella con la que me miraba cada mañana que entrenábamos, su rostro parecía iluminarse pese a las heridas y la sangre, ella se mantenía con esa frágil sonrisa; apretó más mi mano.

-**Sakura… tú…**

-**Te amo S-Asuke… M-Me hace… feliz p-podértelo decir… o-otra vez…. **

- **Yo…** -Ella seguía amándome a pesar de los años, de todo. Es la única mujer que me ha dado algo y yo lo he rechazado, no tengo más, nada, sólo soy un egoísta que quiere poder, ahora lo tengo.

_Pero no tengo a nadie._

-**N-No digas nada, y-yo sé que… es i-inutil… pero quería q-que lo supieras… E-En todos estos años… n-nunca deje de pensar e-en ti… Y a-ahora…**-Ella lloro, una vez más por mi culpa- **G-Gracias por v-verte… antes de m-morir…**

-**Sakura…** -No podía decirle más, quería decirle que en el fondo siempre la necesite, que no era una molestia, yo simplemente no quería perjudicarla con mi egoísmo… Pero sólo atiné a abrazarla hacía mi- **No mueras Sakura, sé fuerte por favor. **

-**S-Sólo hay algo… q-que puede darme fuerza… la última…** -Soltó mi mano y la poso en mi rostro, estaba tan débil.

-**¿Qué cosa? Dime, lo que sea. **–Sí, comencé a desesperarme, sentía que la perdía.

_Perder algo que jamás tuviste… _

-**¿P-Puedes… besarme? **–Silencio.

En ese instante escuchaba las gotas del agua caer en el húmedo pasto, alimentando los charcos de lodo, golpeándonos a ambos, el viento azotando con fuerza ¿Besarla? Sólo eso necesitaba para tomar fuerza ¿Tanto era su amor?

-**…**-No respondí, simplemente acerque mis labios a los suyos y sentí que algo me cortaba toda clase de tensión, mi corazón latió desmesurado y la besé, sus labios eran suaves, lo más suave que yo había tocado, ella respondió mustiamente, pero al final nos besamos plenamente.

_Sentía que la amaba como si fuese toda una vida a su lado… Sólo en minutos, la amé como nunca. _

-**Gracias…** -Susurró y acaricio mi mejilla.

-**Sakura…** -Titubee un poco, pero finalmente apoye mi frente en la suya y la acurruque- …**Te amo.**

-**¿D-De verdad?... **–Ella sonrió.

Asentí y volví a besarla, acurrucarla, tenerla, amarla.

-**Siempre… te amaré…** **Vive S-Sasuke… Vive para ser feliz… N-No por odio… -**Me besaba y susurraba con debilidad, apenas y la pude escuchar.

_Me pedía algo que hace mucho había descartado…_

De pronto sentí que su mano caía de mi mejilla y pronto reposo en su vientre, ella ya no movía sus labios ahora, sus orbes estaban semi cerradas y un nimio hilillo jade se filtraba entre sus pestañas, estaba tan apagado su mirar.

-**Sakura… ¡Sakura! Despierta** –La moví un poco, y su mano resbalo sin más hacía el pasto.

_Sakura había muerto en mis brazos._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloré, las lágrimas me traicionaron y brotaron, la abrace, quería que volviera pero eso no era posible, ella ya había partido.

-**¡Sakura! **–Grito alguien a la distancia, era Naruto, y detrás de él Kakashi.

Me levante con ella en brazos, antes cerré sus ojos por completo.

-**Sa…kura…** -Se acercó Naruto, nos miramos un momento, parecía que él me preguntaba su estado sin tener que hablar, y yo sólo moví la cabeza anunciando su muerte. Él lloro sin más y corrió para mirarla.

-**Me pidió que te dijera algo…-**Dije mientras trabaja de no hacer evidentes mis lágrimas, la lluvia lograba borrarlas.

-**¿Qué dijo? **–Él la miraba con devoción, acariciaba su rostro tan cuidadosamente que puedo jurar que en su mirada veía un cariño más allá de una amistad… Uzumaki Naruto la amaba.

_Y yo también._

-**Que estaba feliz.**

-**Sakura… Ella te amo hasta en el último momento… Gracias por estar con ella Sasuke.** –Naruto era diferente, no tenía esa apariencia de niño ahora, él sonrió amargamente y me miró con sinceridad- **Eres afortunado ¿Sabes? No cualquiera puede tener el amor de Sakura… Y tú fuiste siempre el dueño de su corazón.**

-**Lo sé.** –Dije a secas, pero por dentro eso me destrozó aún más.

-**A pesar de que no lo merecías. **–Él la amaba, lo note.

-**También lo sé.**

-**Tenemos que irnos.** –Dijo Kakashi y se acercó para tomar a Sakura.

-**Sólo un momento…** -Sin importarme lo demás la besé una última vez, sus labios aún estaban cálidos y suaves- **Siempre te amaré…-**Susurré sólo para ella, y con dolor tuve que soltarla para que se la llevaran.

-**Nos veremos, Sasuke.** –Naruto toco mi hombro ¿Me estaba dando ánimo? Era de esperarse de él.

Los vi partir, a mi mejor amigo, mi maestro y la mujer que amaba ahora muerta…

Lloré a solas.

Mi destino era estar solo.

El egoísmo y yo, solamente eso tenía en el mundo. Quizá algún día pueda encontrar felicidad, sólo por ella. Será en el instante que muera.

¿Cuándo muera estaré solo? Bah… Sé que ella estará ahí.

* * *

**.**

O m f g **;/;**~ Acepto tomatazos y todo lo que quieran.

¡Mate a Sakura! **(U)**~

.

En realidad Saku me cae muy bien **(Y)** Y amo la pareja que hace con Sasuke, pero ésta idea loquita me nació ayer u/ù~

**.**

Pensaba extenderlo y demás, porque se me había ocurrido algo más, peeeero~ No sé no sé! Sería ya muy alargado ésto.

**.**

Ojalá les haya ¿Agradado? **xD** Sufrí escribiendolo **(U)**~ Pero me gustó **(L)**

**.**

¿Reviews? **:3**

**.**

**¡G**racias por leer**!**

* * *

_•·._**L**a soberbia y el _egoísmo_, son los padres de la soledad. 


End file.
